Question: In his geometry class, Christopher took 6 quizzes. His scores were 86, 93, 87, 80, 83, and 87. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $86 + 93 + 87 + 80 + 83 + 87 = 516$ His average score is $516 \div 6 = 86$.